Soramimi/Knaked Knights
Misheard dialogue for the film, Knaked Knights. There may be a few repeats. Key * Anthony Capriatti - (AC) * Anthony Stone - (Obama) * Rod Pupret - (Hiromi) * Dan Canuck - (Hirata) * Steve Grier - (C.C.) * Sam Ashton - (Schumacher) * Rainey Mason - (Reeves) * James Rider - (James Rider) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Mr. China. * Eagle perfume. * Pretty Cure. * Muska. Names taken from film? A: Yes. Who? * Hirata Gensui (平田元帥). * Chinko Chitchai (ちんこちっちゃい). * Princess Ketsuholedesu (プリンセス＊ケツホルデス). Prologue * My father's kingdom is rightfully ours! (Schumacher) - 相変わらずキングの在庫ありやぁす ** aikawarazu kingu no zaiko ari yaa su - We still have the king in stock. * Well if we can capture the evil princess then we can probably regain it. (C.C.) - 俺たちの父上である王が命を落とした。 ** oretachi no chichiuedearu o ga inochi o otoshita - The king who is our father died. * She's in there surrounded by guards! (AC) - 自然にそれあるまいがぁ？ ** shizen ni sore aru mai gaa? - I do not have it naturally? * We don't have any weapons. We're gonna have to do this by surprise. (Hirata) - これはいくらです？これが実物場所プライス ** kore wa ikuradesu? kore ga jitsubutsu basho puraisu - How much is this? This is real place price. * Off to the dungeon with you! (James Rider) - have to男児までエロ ** have to danji made ero - Have to be a boy until I'm erotic. * Line up! (Obama) - ライナー ** Raina - Liner. * Get up against the wa'''ll! (James Rider) - 平田元帥は…？ ** Hirata gensui wa…? - Hirata Gensui...? * '''Get up there! (James Rider) - 平田！？ ** Hirata!? - Hirata!? * Watch them closely! (Obama) - ワシの香水♂ ** washi no kosui - Eagle perfume. * They're secure! (James Rider) - くりぃむしちゅー ** Kuri~ imushichuu - Creamstew. * Chiyah! (Hirata) - 嘘やん！ ** Usoyan! - Lie! * Guys we gotta break outta here! (C.C.) - 大丈夫だよプリキュアあるよ ** daijobudayo purikyua aru yo - It's all right it's got a PreCure. * These chains are too tight. (C.C.) - ちんこちっちゃい ** Chinko Chicchai - My penis is small. * I'm stuck. (Schumacher) - ムスカ ** Musuka - Muska. *** Colonel Muska is a human government agent and the main antagonist of the movie Castle in the Sky. * We gotta get outta here. If the princess gets a hold of us. (Hirata) - 1st part: 歪みがあるよ / 1st part: 歪みあるよ / 2nd part: プリンセス＊ケツホルデス ** 1st part: Yugami ga aru yo - There's wickedness. ** 1st part: Yugami aru yo - There's wickedness. ** 2nd part: prinsesu＊ketsuhorudesu - Princess Ketsuholedesu. Hot Wax * So now who's the joke over here. (Hiromi) - そーなるんです、常考じゃ ** so naru ndesu, joukou ja - That's right, isn't it obvious? * Take our clothes, who do you guys think you are? (Hiromi) - てかこのお尻が素敵ワォ★ ** teka kono o shiri ga suteki wa~o - This butt is nice wow★ * You guys are real tough trying to sneak up all behind me. (Reeves) - 谷津のターちゃん、スイカバニー杯目 ** tanitsu no taa-chan, suikabani haime - Tanitsu's Tar-chan, watermelon bunny cup eye. * You guys are the jokes now. (Hiromi) - 行くな、中国さん ** ikuna, chugoku-san - Don't go, Mr. China. Single File * I'd hate to be killing one of you guys. (Hiromi) - 杏仁豆腐ってことのほか苦いス ** an nindofu tte koto no hoka nigai su - Other than bitter melon tofu. * Don't look at me. (Hiromi) - どんな気分？ ** don na kibun - What kind of feeling is it? * Come on, move it! (Hiromi) - ドロワー脱げ ** dorowa nuge - Take off the drawer. The Moat Monster * Step over. (Reeves) - ｽﾃｯﾌﾟ♂ﾜｺﾞﾝ… ** Suteppu ♂ wagon… - Step wagon... * Step over the ropes. (Hiromi) - ｽﾃﾃｺのﾌﾞﾙｰｽ ** Suteteko no burūsu - Steteco's Blues. * Seek a way! Guys out of here! (?) (Hirata) - ソーセージたちは　おびえている！ / オバタリアン！ ** Sōsēji-tachi wa obiete iru! - Sausages are scared! ** Obatarian! - Obatalian! Breaking free of the chains * Guys! Guys! Check it out! (Hirata) - さぁ！しっかり！！シロよ♂ ** Sa~a! Shikkari! ! Shiro yo ♂ - Come on! Tightly! White. * Put your chains! Put your chains down! (Hirata) - 1st part: フリチン☆ / 2nd part: フルチンぞ！ ** 1st part: Furichin ☆ - Penis hanging out. ** 2nd part: Furuchin zo! - Penis hanging out! Category:Soramimi - Subpage